Goodbye
by WeasleySweetie
Summary: Fred starts to like Percy's job more and more. He decides to become a prefect and quit Quidditch. Of course, George is upset. He doesn't like the new beater, who happens to be an old teammmate's sister, or does he? R+R!!!! please!
1. The last day as The Original Pranksters

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY, ANY of these characters and I'm sure I'm NOT the first person with this plot idea. SO don't sue me and another thing is, I have not finished reading the GOBLET OF FIRE so if there are some things in here that don't make since with the last book I'm sorry. Just deal with me k? haha all right i hope you like this RR  
  
George's POV  
  
Hi, My name is George Weasley. My last year at Hogwarts was supposed to be the best year ever but, unfortunately it wasn't.  
  
It all started 3 weeks before my seventh year at Hogwarts. Fred and I were up in our room making some exploding candy (Later that year I found out from Hermione that in the muggle world they all ready have those. something called 'pop rocks'). All of the sudden Dad knocked on the door. Fred shoved the sugar, water and the tiny firecrackers under the bed as I threw a blanket over the newly black stained carpet.  
  
"Err. Come in…" Fred said huffing and puffing.  
  
Okay, so it was obvious that we were up to something as we stood there with or smoggy faces with our hands behind our back and smiling.  
  
Our dad cocked his head and looked us over. " Okay, I don't even want to know…" He began. I laughed nervously and then the next sentence he said changed my life. I didn't know it at that moment but, everything that happened after this sentence I blamed on my dad.  
  
" We're having a summer party at work and all the families are invited. Would you two liked to come? Bill and Charlie are coming down by the way. So is Harry and Hermione," He said scanning over our room  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure dad. Sounds like fun!" I was in hurry of getting him out of the room. I could tell Fred was too.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait!" He was nervous about the explosives going off. If they did, we'd be skinned alive my our mother.  
  
"Well, All right, It's tomorrow at noon so be sure to get to bed on time, you hear me?" we shook our heads yes. As he shut door, we raced to get all our materials out from under the bed. The sudden movement must have awoken one of the firecrackers we had blown out before dad has so rudely interrupted us.  
  
BAM! Exploded right infront of our faces.  
  
"This is gunna take a whole day to get off," Fred was talking about all the soot on our faces.  
  
"Nothing we haven't done before," I laughed.  
  
The next morning when I woke up I ran my fingers through my red hair. Messy, indeed it was but, I was at home and didn't care how I looked. I ran downstairs in my boxers to see what my mum had made for breakfast. As I stood there in the kitchen yawning and stretching. I didn't look into the living room until I heard laughter.  
  
"Put some clothes on George!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"The blinding sight!" Ron joked shielding his eyes with his hands.  
  
I guess, Harry and Hermione had arrived this morning because, there they were sitting on the floor with Ginny and Ron playing snap.  
  
"Real funny guys. funny." I replied a little embarrassed.  
  
"George, hunny, please do put on a shirt on," My mum whispered. I ignored her and strolled over to Hermione and Harry. They both stood up.  
  
"My, my Harry. You've grown. You'll be an even better seeker this year." I said while patting him on the back  
  
"Hermione, wow, you're getting prettier every time I see you," She blushed a little bit "I best keep an eye on you then," She hugged me tightly, almost as if she needed that compliment.  
  
"George Weasley! Get a shirt on your back!" my Mom yelled. She was probably nervous about me hugging Hermione (who was starting to change a a light shade of red).  
  
"Yes, master,"  
  
"And wake Fred up too, we have company!" she yelled while I ran up the stairs.  
  
"FRED WEASLEY!" he jumped in his bed. "Hey, Hermione and Harry are here." I said while putting on a Gryffindor tee-shirt and some jeans.  
  
He rolled back over in bed and thought for a few minutes. "Hermione and Harry are here," his words were slurred and you could here the grogginess in his voice.  
  
"yup, hurry up and get down. Put a shirt on or you'll here about it. and hurry up again, I think Mum is making an 'all you can get breakfast.'" Fred looked a bit more interested in awakening now.  
  
"well get a move on already! You don't wanna miss all that great food now do you?" I stated while running down the stairs and right into Ron.  
  
"Watch it George," Ron laughed as he pushed me behind him.  
  
"Back it up Buttercup!" Ginny exclaimed, " We're in line for breakfast, so move it on back." I gave her an 'whatever' expression and headed to the back of the six person line. Fred joined in less than 2 minutes.  
  
After breakfast, all we basically did was lay around until is was a quarter until noon.  
  
"The work picnic! The work picnic!" Percy jumped up screaming. Ron glared at him like he had three heads. Well, that wasn't unusual for Ron, he'd met Fluffy the three headed dog. So he looked at him more like he had his head on backwards.  
  
"No need to panNIC, Percy!" Dad was trying to make a joke. Note the word TRYING. He laughed but no one joined him. He cleared his throat and began "We'll make it on time, don't worry." Dad was truth. He never lied and we were always on time.  
  
We pulled into a big gravel parking lot that had a little concrete path that led to a big green field. There were tons and tons of people there from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
And this, folks, is where it all began... 


	2. Blasted Percy!

Disclaimer: I won nothing to simply put it  
  
a/n: I finished goblet of fire. Yey! great book!! Sorry about my "comma problem" but, my Microsoft word doesn't work anymore so, yeah, you understand. Thanks for the reviews, please keep em commin:) sorry it took a while to get this out and sorry its so short but,PLEASE review. thanks  
  
Dad and Percy were bombarded with people hugging them as we arrived. Mum introduced us to about 37 people within the first 10 minutes of our arrival. Surprisingly, Fred and I knew couple of them. There was Victoria Regnows, who dated Oliver Wood off and on before they graduated and Breanne Maxwell who was a very nice Slytherin.  
  
Percy was so excited to be at work on a weekend. He took us on a tour of all the employees, his new boss, and even the outside of all four corners of the building.  
  
"All show you how to do a correct checklist at home on our computer." Percy said.  
  
" Our what?" I asked.  
  
" It's a muggle thing," Fred informed me sounding somewhat interested.  
  
"Percy, How does everything work with the survey?" Fred asked. This seemed a little weird, usually we'd just make fun of Perc and leave him off talking to himself.  
  
After Fred asked that question, everything that Percy said sounded like it was in another language. I stood there with my mouth hanging open for about 10 minutes.  
  
" Bloody Wicked! That's so cool!" Fred exclaimed as I woke up from a daze. He was still talking to Percy, about what? I have no clue.  
  
" Fred, George, Percy, c'mon were going to eat lunch now," My mum said.  
  
When we got everything we wanted to eat and sat down Fred started telling me all about Percy's job. I love Percy and all but, frankly, I don't care about his occupation.  
  
" He's really important. A lot of people count on him. " Fred must have said that line at least 5 times because it rang out in my head for the rest of the day.  
  
Maybe, I was being selfish not wanting to hear about Percy or, maybe, it was just me being a brother. I like to think it's the second choice.  
  
For the next week all I ever heard about was our computater, or whatever you call it, and how Percy had the best work to do of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
We never once touched our exploding candy, black ring cold, or Orbsah potion for the rest of the summer. In fact, I rarely ever saw Fred, he was always down in Percy's room. Quidditch practice at home now meant nothing to him. I was more than worried by now. Blasted, Percy! 


	3. And here it comes..

Disclaimer: to put it simply, I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
At last. We were returning to Hogwarts. Things would be back to normal. Quidditch, classes, our last year and Lee Jordan. I couldn't wait to see him. Maybe he'd replace the spot of being my bestfriend since Fred obviously wasn't going to.  
  
" Is everyone ready?" My mum shouted from downstairs. Fred ran out of our room with his stuff at his side so fast, you'd think he was called to attention. Ron stumbled behind him carrying his large trunk. Slowly, everyone crowded downstairs with all their belongings.  
  
" All right then, let's go. Don't want to miss the express. Maybe we will make it before all the muggles start crowding." My mum stated.  
  
Muggles, whatever. I don't care. Maybe I could talk to Fred while on the express.  
  
" George," Fred whispered in my ear. " There's something I need to tell you on the train ride."  
  
Yes! He's going to talk to me! Maybe he'll apologize, but I doubt it, the tone in his voice sounded more the informative type than an asking for forgiveness type.  
  
---  
  
As we boarded the train, I saw Lee Jordan.  
  
" Hey Lee!" I shouted over a sea of people's heads.  
  
" How it going George? Still being a goof with Fred?" He asked me. I wish he didn't though, my stomach did a flip flop.  
  
"I'm good, thanks." I mumbled.  
  
"Well, come on, lets get a good compartment." Lee said. I think Harry noticed me feeling a little awkward. He looked right at me and as I turned around to him, he quickly jerked his head in the other direction. I looked down at the ground and followed Lee.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts is one of my favorite past times. The view out of the large glass window is always beautiful. We'd pass forests, and rivers, lakes and rolling hills of green, green grass. And besides the view, there was always the candy. Fred and I would give our sandwiches to Lee (who was quite fond of them) and he'd give us some money in exchange to buy some chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts and Cauldron Cakes. The train ride was the last day we'd be homework free for at least 8 months.  
  
"George, may I talk to you now?" Fred asked, me leaning in the compartment.  
  
"Sure, no need to ask Fred." I said looking at him as he sat down.  
  
" I'm about to tell you something and I don't think you're going to take this easily." Fred said very fast. He was squirming in his seat and he looked quite uneasy. I could tell this was going to be bad news.  
  
" I'm a prefect." He said proudly.  
  
I took a deep sigh of relief.  
  
" Is that it? Is that all you wanna tell me?" I was rather happy that he was only going to be a prefect, for a second I thought he was going to annouce that he was quitting Quidditch, or something. Phew .  
  
" I'm quitting the Quidditch team," he said quietly . My reaction was anything but quiet .  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" I shouted as I stood up looking down at Fred.  
  
"Si' down George!" Fred said calmly.  
  
"How can you quit? Why do you wanna quit? Ya know what Fred? I'm sick and tired of you acting like this! Ever since that damned barbeque, it's like you wanna be just like Percy! Do you not remember all the things we were gunna do before summer ended? Before you turned into an anti- joker?!" Yeah, I know, I blew up. I dunno where it all came from but, it just blurted out. I guess all my feeling just fkew out and I couldn't stop them from flowing out of my mouth. the worst part was, I felt better after I yelled all that out.  
  
Fred looked hurt. He looked at me for a while with that expression like he was thinking of what all I said. The compartment was silent for a long while. I, nor Fred, nor Lee spoke a word.  
  
"Well, i must be off now. I have a reserved compartment with the rest of the prefects. Nice seeing you Lee. Goodbye George." Fred annouced as his left the cabin. 


	4. The New Beater

Disclaimer: Ever feel like the Weasleys? Ya know, Kinda like you don't own anything? Yeah, that's what I feel right now cuz its true for this story!  
  
The first week at Hogwarts was always the least fun. New students trying to figure out where to go, new classes, new dorm mates and of course, a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. In fact, there was only one thing I liked about the first week of school and, that was Quidditch practice. Although, I doubted that this year was going to be much fun because Fred wouldn't be on the team.  
  
Practice never started before the third day of school, just to make sure everyone who was on the team, actually wanted be on and to give other students the chance to be placed on the team. I thought the player who was going to replace Fred wasn't going to be good. After all, No one could be better at being Beaters than the Weasley Twins. I trusted Katie Bell, the new Gryffindor Captain, to pick a good keeper and beater.  
  
---  
  
"Wake up George, you have Quidditch practice," said a familiar voice.  
  
I rolled over in bed to see my reflection.  
  
" Thanks Fred," I said in a cold voice. Yes, I was still sore about what happened on the train. " Are you sure you don't wanna be on the team?"  
  
" Yes, I'm sure George. Sorry, but it'd be in the way of me being a prefect," He said. I wasn't in the mood for fighting, it was too earlier.  
  
" All right," I sighed lacing my Quidditch robes on and leaving the dorm.  
  
"Um, Haven't you forgotten something Weasley?" Fred asked laughing. I looked down at myself and realized I didn't have the most important thing with me.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that," I said grabbing my nimbus two thousand one and walking out.  
  
"C'mon George! Katie and the rest of the team are down on the Quidditch field waiting for us!" Harry called.  
  
"sorry! I slept in!" I said while we dashed down to the field.  
  
" All right team," Katie said as we gathered around. "I've selected a new keeper and a new beater," She said, her eyes purposely avoiding mine.  
  
" They were invited for this practice, but they'll be here tomorrow for practice. There names are Neville Longbottom." Katie paused as everyone started yelling things like 'He can barely fly!' and 'He forgets all the time! He'll prolly forget what he's supposed to doing out on the field!'  
  
"Okay! Calm down! He's been practicing really hard this last summer and he's spectacular." Katie said with her head high.  
  
"And who's the other teammate?" Harry asked.  
  
"Jayme Wood," Katie announced.  
  
"Related to Wood?" Alicia asked smiling. Wood was the best player on the Gryffindor team in over 10 years and with someone of his bloodline, we were sure they'd be just as good.  
  
" Yup," Katie nodded.  
  
"What position?" Angelina asked cocking her head.  
  
"Beater," Katie said, once again, avoiding my eyes. It was very weird to hear that someone, besides Fred, was going to be beater for Gryffindor. I didn't want him to be replaced, but I guess there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
"All right team lets race two laps and then have a scrimmage!" Katie yelled as she mounted her broomstick and raced up to the sky.  
  
Throughout that whole practice I didn't hit one bludger! My mind was on Fred and this new beater. Would he be any good? Oh duh George, he'd be could. He's Wood's brother. My mind raced trying to think of a way to get Fred back on the team. I also thought about Longbottom. Was this going to work? I mean, the boy is a tad clumsy, forgetful, and so, non-Quidditch like.  
  
" Weasley? Are you okay?" Alicia asked me while waving her hand infront of my eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're not Fred? I mean he's the one who wanted to quit," Angelina said right before she got elbowed in the stomach by Katie.  
  
" He's fine you guys. We've all had our bad days. You'll be in a better mood tomorrow right, George?" Katie asked. I nodded sheepishly coming out of my day dreaming.  
  
" So, Wood's little brother will be here tomorrow?" I asked jumping up.  
  
" What makes you think Wood has a little brother and not a younger sister?" Katie asked me. I was too shocked to answer. A girl? Taking the spot of my brother? As a beater? No, I don't think so. 


	5. Ginny Knows Her!!

Disclaimer: Ever feel like the Weasleys? Ya know, Kinda like you don't own anything? Yeah, that's what I feel right now cuz its true for this story!  
  
A/N: Thank Y'all EVER SO MUCH for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying his story as much as I am writing it. I really like this story and I hope it progresses into a very good one. Thank you to Diane, who helped me out a lot with this story. Even though, she knows the ending she keeps giving me new ideas to add to this story. Here's the 5th chapter. I hope you guys love it! don't forget to Review it! thanks!!  
  
I didn't pay attention in any of my classes. I barely ate dinner and barely spoke to Lee. Fred did approach me asking about the new beater.  
  
"SHE'S Oliver Wood's younger sister," I said coldly. Fred's expression on his face didn't seemed shocked.  
  
'' Aw, That's cool. Is she any good?" He asked me. He had the guts to ask me that! Of course she was good, she's related to Wood isn't she? Wait, what am I saying? No, She's not good. She could never be as good as Fred.  
  
" I dunno, we haven't seen either of the new teammates play yet, " I said nonchalantly tracing my fork over some mashed potatoes. Fred nodded and walked back over to his dang prefect friends. Do you know how much of a loner I felt like? Sitting there, next to some 3rd years and my younger brother, Ron? Okay, not a loner, a LOSER. All my life Fred had been my bestfriend. We did everything together and now, we barely talked at all. There was no use hiding it either, everyone knew. I looked over further down by Ron and saw Neville Longbottom. He had looked like he was in shape. More muscular and trim. He seemed more organized and aware of his surroundings. Great, maybe Katie was right. I still couldn't get used to this new beater thing. Who WAS Jayme anywhoo? I've never heard of her, I never knew Wood even had a younger sister. What year was she in? Obviously, she was a Gryffindor. I couldn't wait to see her. I mean, I couldn't wait to see her play. She was prolly some ugly girl anyway. Just then Alicia walked up to me with Angelina and a tall, skinny girl.  
  
" George, This is Jayme Wood," Alicia introduced me her hands gesturing to the other girl. Wow, No way was that Jayme Wood. She couldn't have been. She was not at all what I had expected. Her golden brown hair fell along her shoulders, curled at the ends and her eyes were a deep steel blue. I thought I died, she was so beautiful. No, GEORGE! This is that twit that's taking your brother's spot. Don't develop a crush on her.  
  
She smiled and, I wish she didn't, because my heart melted. Her smile was so warming and touching. It was innocent and full of kindness. George! No! I had to repeat to myself.  
  
" Hi," I said trying to sound nice, but it didn't come out that way. I sounded like a total prat. My cold voice echoed in my head as I was trying to grab the words back. She looked down at the floor and then at Alicia and walked out of the great hall.  
  
" Nice going George!" Angelina said punching me in the arm. "She was so nervous that you wouldn't accept her. She thought that you'd think she was taking the place of Fred and that's not what she wanted. But, I'm sure you practically ignoring her made her feel real welcomed." She said very coldly. Okay, I deserved that I thought and even if I said that's not how I was trying to sound like, they wouldn't believe me.  
  
" Sorry," I barely managed to say aloud.  
  
"Whatever, see you at practice tomorrow," Alicia said as the two girls walked off.  
  
Yup, I felt awful. So far I was a: Loner, Loser and a jerk. Wow, way to go George!  
  
I tossed my green beans to the other side of my plate, drank my butterbeer, and headed up to Gryffindor common room. I sat down on the large red couch that faced a hot, crackling fire. I didn't know my little sister was on the other side of the couch reading Hogwarts, a History.  
  
" Hey…" She said wanting to place my name in the greeting, but couldn't tell if I was Fred or George.  
  
" George," I answered for her. "How are you doing Ginny?" I asked with my elbows on my knees.  
  
" Oh, I'm fantastic," she started. I remember how great it was to be a 4th year, no cares at all. " This book is wonderful."  
  
I shook my head at her and smiled lightly. " Haven't you read that a million times already?" I asked. She giggled and nodded her head yes.  
  
"But, It gets more interesting every time," she commented. I knew the real reason why she was reading it.  
  
" It's because it's Harry favorite book, isn't it?" I asked teasingly. Her ears turned red as well as her cheeks.  
  
"No," she said trying to convince me. I gave her a 'yeah right' look.  
  
" All right, yes. so what!" She said laughing. I never knew my sister was so goofy.  
  
"So, what's up with you lately?" She asked me. I was shocked. What did she mean? All right, I knew exactly what she meant.  
  
" Nothing, I just don't understand half the stuff that's flying by me," I said my head in my hands looking down at the scriptured rug that laid between the couch and the dying fire.  
  
"Like… Fred?" Ginny asked as if she could read my mind.  
  
"yeah him and … other … stuff," I said.  
  
" Jayme?" Ginny asked. Damn, she was too good at this stuff.  
  
"yeah," I mumbled, it sounded like a half growl, actually.  
  
"She's really cool, George. Once you get to know her, I'm sure you'll like her, a lot." She said in a matter of factly voice. How the heck did she know anything about Jayme?  
  
" Do you know her, Gin?" I asked her  
  
"Yup, she's been tutoring me for Transfiguration since my 1st year. She's really smart and she loooves Quidditch. I'm positive she's great at it." She said as I nodded my head. She knew who Jayme was! Here, I am, not having a clue who this beautiful girl was and my little sister has been friends with her since 1st year. wow, I felt dumb.  
  
" What year is she?" I asked curiously.  
  
"She's a 7th year too, George. You didn't know that?" She replied. Know I felt even dumber. This girl was beautiful, how did I not notice her for so many years? This bewildered me.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed now," Ginny announced. That sounded like a good idea. I followed her up to where we parted to go into two different dorms.  
  
"G'night Ginny," I said as she said it right back to me.  
  
I laid in my bed thinking only of Jayme and how blind I must have been. Visions of her blue, blue eyes struck through my head as I feel asleep. 


	6. Quidditch Practice and The Common Room

Disclaimer: I own noooothiiiing cept Jayme and *maybe* the plot  
  
"Do I have to wake you every morning for Quidditch practice?" Fred asked as he shook me awake with a faint smile on his face. Okay, well, I most warn you now. I don't know what my problem was that day, but it was obvious I had one.  
  
"Shut up Fred, " I said pushing his arm away from me. I stumbled as I got up and stubbed my toe.  
  
"bloody hell," i yelled. Fred stared at me strangely.  
  
"relax Ge-"  
  
"Shut your mouth!" i snapped at him before he could say anything. Agh, I know. I can't believe I said that either. yikes. I put my Quidditch robes on and took my lousy, out dated, nimbus 2001 in one hand and my beaten old bat in the other and headed to the field. Better not get in my way today I thought. I had forgotten all about the lovely Jayme Wood. How? Like I said, I don't know what was up with my that day.  
  
"All right. Glad to see everyone here. You shouldn't look so sleepy though!" Katie said as she looked at the entire team. " Everyone, This is Neville Longbottom. He's the new Keeper. Give him a welcoming," Katie said with her hand on Neville's shoulder. Everyone high-fived him and congratulated him. Everyone, but me.  
  
"And this is our new beater, Jayme Wood," Katie said pointing over at Jayme who looked quite embarrassed. Everyone gave her a big hug as I just stood back and watched. She smiled at everyone that hugged her and as they all left her side she looked at me and her smile faded. Her Quidditch robes flowed around her body and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She had a Firebolt Deluxe, the newest Quidditch broom out there, and a very nice, shiny bat.  
  
"Hi," She said clearly although shyly.  
  
"Hello," I said very snobbish and mounted by broom and raced up to goal posts where the rest of the team was. She looked hurt, but followed my lead.  
  
Practice went, Uh, well, um, it went okay. Alicia put three goals in against Neville. Harry kept bumping into Katie who kept dropping the Quaffle. Angelina fell at least six times. Although, I did hit the bludger this time! Bad thing is, it is what caused Angelina to fall in the first place. Jayme was all right. She's very serious about Quidditch. Do you know how many times she told me to be straighten up? She even gave me tips on how to hold my bat!! EXCUSE ME! WHO'S BEEN THE BEATER THE LONGEST?! Agh, she irritates me.  
  
"George, You shouldn't sit on your broom like that, It doesn't hold a very good grip," Jayme said pointing at my bum.  
  
"oh really? no way! Thanks Jayme!" I said rolling my eyes and speaking in a sarcastic tone. Just then a Bludger came and knocked me off my broom.  
  
" See! Now if you weren't sitting on your broom like that you would not have fell!" Jayme yelled down to me as I laid on the grass flat on me back. The pain didn't really hit me because of the many times I have fell from my broom at home during the brutal games Charlie, Bill, Fred, Ron, Percy (who wasn't good at it at all) and I would play.  
  
Harry swooped down to my side.  
  
"Are you okay, George?" he asked me. I nodded.  
  
" Just bloodied up me elbow, no worries," I said "It's Jayme's fault anyway."  
  
Harry just nodded. He wasn't the type to take sides or say something about a person behind their back, unless they were in Slytherin. I jumped back up on my broom and raced up to Jayme. I looked at the way she was on her broom, and copied. Yeah, I guess I learned my lesson.  
  
"Are you all right, Weasley?" Jayme asked me with a told-ya-so smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, just dandy," i said sarcastically not even looking at her.  
  
After a three hour long practice Katie announced that our first game of the season was against Slytherin. Ah turtle pellets! I thought. Our first game of the year was against Slytherin and our team could barely work together. This was going to be sad, very sad.  
  
My day had just gotten worse after practice. In potions class Lee, my partner, added the wrong kind of tiger leaves that made the liquid in my cauldron bubble over and of course, I slipped and fell. Snape said this was rowdy and unsafe behavior so he took 10 points from Gryffindor. The other Gryffindors started yelling at me because of this. What was up Snape's butt anyway? Why did he always have to take points away and make fun of certain students? I don't think we'll ever know.  
  
During charms we were doing this really hard spell and guess what? my wand started shooting sparks everywhere. I looked like a damned 1st year as everyone laughed at me. I was so angry about this that when I left the class I got my already torn robes stuck in the giant door and of course they ripped even further up my leg. Now being even more mad than I already was I headed down to the library. I figured I could get some peace and quiet there. Once again, I was wrong. Hermione was in there with Ron and Harry. And of course, Hermione and Ron were arguing about something. Just then I felt extremely bad about Harry giving Fred and I his prize money. We weren't getting along anymore and it felt as if I was robbing Harry. I don't think Harry would really want it back.  
  
"Fred, Tell Hermione how cool of a game Wizard's chess is!" Ron yelled two feet from me standing by a table with Hermione sitting.  
  
"I'm George, Ron," I said coldly and walked out. I didn't even look behind me, but I could see in my mind, Hermione biting her lip, Ron tucking his mouth to the side and looking at the floor and Harry standing there with a concerned look.  
  
I walked straight up to my dorm and laid face down into my pillow until good part past dinner. I didn't really fall asleep, I was just in one of those mental stages where you think about everything and let your body rest. I "woke up" around 2 am and looked around the dorm. Lee, Fred and Richard were all asleep. I was starving, I hadn't ate anything all day. I crept down to the Gryffindor common room where the dying hot fire dimly lit the room. It looked really nice in there so I leaned over the huge couch to get a full view. And A full view is what I got! There was a young girl lying, spread out on the couch. Half her body was covered in a soft yellow blanket and her head rested on a matching pillow. Who is this? I thought. This was against the rules to be sleeping anywhere but to the dorm you were assigned to. Man! I sound like Fred or even worse, Percy! I got down lower to look at this girls face. Blimey! It was Jayme! Thanks to the luck I had been having all day, she woke up right when I realized it was her.  
  
"OHMIGOSH!" She yelled but I clasped my hand over her mouth. Wow, that was a fast reaction.  
  
"What are you doing down here?!" She whispered at me harshly.  
  
" I was just…" My voice faded off. What was I doing again?  
  
"What are YOU doing down here?" I asked  
  
"Well, I was sleeping Sherlock. Or, could you not notice that?" she shot at me. Wow, she could get down right nasty. just like me haha.  
  
" You're supposed to sleep in your dorm," i told her. yeah, I'm sounding like Percy again.  
  
"well, I can't sleep in their right now. Katie Bell got to bed before me and if you care, she snores rather loud," She said in a matter-of-fact voice. I chuckled slightly at this. Katie Bell? Snoring? that was a good laugh.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you, George Weasley, laugh," she commented. I was rather offended  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" I asked in a sharp voice.  
  
" You know exactly what that means," She said with a quick witted smirk on her face. That was it! I was out of there!  
  
"Go back to sleep you old hag," I said as I walked back up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Once again, I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Jayme. Except this time, these thoughts weren't as nice and combining them with the growls of my hungry stomach didn't help. Suddenly, I remembered the Quidditch game that I had to play in about 8 hours and slowly I fell asleep. 


	7. The Quidditch Game

Disclaimer: all the people that have been in the HP books belong to JK. Jayme, belongs to me.  
  
an: lol... I had fun writing this even though I'm sick as a mother horse. and you know you've wondered the same thing (You'll know it when you read it) and if you haven't, well, I bet you'll be wondering soon-yes Diane, I am a sick person roflmao. yeah, Harry is a little ooc.  
  
Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out  
  
The Quidditch Game  
  
That morning I actually woke up on time. Yeah, I know, believe it or not. I made my way down to the Quidditch pitch where we were going to have a quick pep talk and of course, a few laps around the stadium.  
  
"George, you're on time! Way to go," Katie Bell said to me as she slapped my back.  
  
"who all are we waiting for?" I asked her  
  
"Just Neville and Harry," She answered anxiously.  
  
"Neville has probably forgotten," I said with a half smile.  
  
"yeah, yeah," Katie said looking over my head for any sign of the two 5 years.  
  
"Katieeee, the Slithering are starting to show up," Jayme whined to her.  
  
"Ah. Well, Good morning George," She added sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a fake smile.  
  
"Yes! Harry, you're here!" Alicia's voice rang out. " Where's Neville?"  
  
" Oh, Neville," He started as he scratched his head, " He's, Uh. He's coming," Harry finally said bursting out in laughter. Everyone turned around to see Neville running down to the pitch with his broom in one hand and a weird object in the other.  
  
"All right," He started huffing and puffing, " I got all my robes on correctly and I understand how everything goes and fits, but, Uh, what do I do with this?" He said waving around the strange object.  
  
I ran over and shoved the object down from the air.  
  
"Nev, the girls don't need to see that. They don't know what it's like. You see, it's a GUY thing," I explained with my ears turning, yup, you guessed it, pink.  
  
Neville gave me a 'oooh okay' sort of look and blushed a little. Harry, on the other hand was laughing so hard he was rolling on the ground. The girls were in a fit of giggles, but, unlike Harry, were trying to hide it.  
  
"What's the matter George?" Jayme asked. "Not fitted enough for a cup?" she asked me pointing right beneath my belt.  
  
"Ha, very cute Jayme. I'm surprised you don't wear one," I said coldly. Her face went from a sly smile to a look of anger.  
  
"All right team! Five laps and then the pep talk!" Katie yelled over my voice. She seemed a little shocked that I had said that.  
  
Jayme seemed to think that the laps were a race between her and I. She'd speed up to about 62 inches infront of me and then wait for me to catch up and say something really immature like how much faster her broom was than mine. Of course her broom was going to be faster! She had the newest model in all the racing brooms, a Firebolt Deluxe. I was still stuck with a Nimbus 2001, which I bought with the money Harry won from the TriWizard Tournament.  
  
"All right, even though we are playing the toughest team in the school, doesn't mean we should give up on the first 30 points they score on us. I want everyone doing their best and I don't want any chatter unless it's about who's going to take the Quaffle, hit the bludger or telling a Slytherin to shut their trap. Next to these gits, we're the best team out there. Everyone knows that this is going to be a game that leaves you hanging on the end of your seat. Longbottom, This is your first game, I'll cut you some slack, but not much. Harry, You know what to do and don't let Malfoy get to you. Chasers, we have the strategy worked out. And you two," Katie said all of these words with confidence in or team, until she looked down at Jayme and I. "If you miss one bludger or hit anyone on the team, you'll be running a mile. No horsing around and no arguing. Just get over yourselves already. George, be nice to Jayme. This is her first game. Jayme, try your hardest to keep George in  
line." She didn't stutter at all. Excuuuuse me? Keep ME in line? I've being playing Quidditch since my second year. Well, Whatever.  
  
"Okay Team! Now let's go out there a kick some Slytherin bum!" Katie yelled and everyone joined with her.  
  
We mounted our brooms and raced out to the middle of the pitch where Lee Jordan was announcing everyone on the teams. He was also joined by my sister, Ginny. She was the commentator in training. Surprisingly, she was good at it too.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the Quaffles were released. Katie snatched it and instantly scored 10 points for Gryffindor. We had a good start.  
  
"You're not mounting your broom correctly, George," Jayme called over to me.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked her sarcastically. "Please show me the correct way Miss Wood."  
  
"Like this," She said pointing at her legs and her grip on the broom. And, just to shut her up, I copied her.  
  
"What a good boy Georgie," she said in a voice that you would talk to a dog with.  
  
Right then, a bludger flew by and almost ended up knocking Neville off his Firebolt.  
  
"Way to go Wood!" I shouted at Jayme.  
  
"not-Uh Weasley! That was SOOO yours!" she shouted back at me.  
  
"It was on youuuur half!" I yelled.  
  
"there are no such things as halves George!" Jayme screamed back  
  
"That's the way Fred and I always played. Right side and left side," I yelled at her again.  
  
"Well, maybe you haven't noticed. Fred bailed on you! He's not here. Therefor, we play by the REAL Rules!" She shouted at me. Ouch. I thought to myself.  
  
And thank Merlin's beard that a bludger had came by at the moment. I reached my club all the way back and hit that bloody ball with all my might. It zoomed right past Jayme (which is exactly what I wanted it to do). And Nearly knocked Alicia off her broomstick (That is not what I wanted it to do). She dropped the Quaffle and Adrian Pucey caught and scored on the shortest hoop. Katie flew by me and commented.  
  
"Chill out Fred, I mean George. Calm down and concentrate on the bludgers. Try not to argue too much you two!" She yelled the last sentence to both Jayme and I as she flew away. Jayme looked at me with a softer look in her eye.  
  
"she's right George. Let's just play like we actually get along." She said in a sincere tone. Her words that she said earlier about Fred ditching me. What if he really had? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore at all? I shook my head in the foolish thought. He couldn't just abandoned me like that. He was my brother after all.  
  
With so many thoughts in my head I barely concentrated on the game. Harry was right at the Snitch's wings when Draco Malfoy pulled up right beside him and pushed him over to the right. Harry feel to the ground and was mumbling some curse words under his breath. Draco grabbed the Snitch and the game was over.  
  
"220 to 70, Slytherin's favor," Ginny announced over the loud speaker with no enthusiasm at all. Over half the crowd booed as only a small portion cheered. Harry was in such an awful state in mood. He walked over to the team bleachers and pouted. Jayme and I swooped down beside him and Neville followed. Soon the whole team was sitting there with dirt smeared faces and in a bad mood.  
  
"It's okay Harry. We were tied and besides, Draco shoved you over. It's not your fault at all," Alicia said wiping the dirt off his face. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Hmm, All right team. I see we did try our best, but I think our next practice is going to be a wee bit longer and of course, tougher. Now be good sportsmen, and congratulate the Slytherin Team!" Katie's voice rung out. We all looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Congratu-what?" Angelina snapped back at her cocking her head.  
  
"You heard me, get up off your bums and congratulate Slytherin," She Repeated.  
  
"We've never done this before," I commented.  
  
"Yeah, that was when Oliver was captain. I'm the captain now and go-"  
  
" yes, yes we heard you! Congratulate them!" Alicia said annoyingly.  
  
While we were walking over to where Slytherin was sitting Jayme approached me.  
  
"Hey George," She whispered in my ear. "You should remove that cup as soon as possible," She smiled and I looked at her strangely.  
  
"It looks like you're a little excited," She giggled quietly. My ears turned bright pink.  
  
"Shud'up Jayme," I smiled at her a little embarrassed.  
  
After we said good game to Slytherins we all sulked into the castle and went on to our regular classes. Jayme walked with me to Muggle Studies, which we had together.  
  
As Professor Tomsen yacked away about muggle inventions. Jayme and I had a conversation. It wasn't much of one but it was at least, the most descent one we had ever had so far.  
  
" That was a nice hit you had earlier, George," She said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Only, you didn't have much control..." She criticized.  
  
"What? I had control!" I said a little offended.  
  
"Yeah, but you almost made Alicia fall!" she came back.  
  
The argument grew on and finally I interrupted with the least expected thing.  
  
"No! You can't do it that way! You have to be sure no one is in your way to do that!" she kept going on.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes," I blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me?" She was taken back.  
  
"I said you have beautiful eyes.." I said I could feel my face flush with redness.  
  
"Oh," She said avoiding eye contact with me.  
  
I couldn't believe I said that! It wasn't a lie or anything, I just never had came forward with something like that. She DID have beautiful eyes.  
  
Our conversation had ended and she was falling asleep on her pile of books. The game must have really worn her out. I sat there and watched her sleep. So peaceful and gorgeous.  
  
A sigh escaped my mouth as the bell rang, telling us that class was over. I didn't want to end, I wanted to watch her sleep all day. Now, I had to ruin the moment and wake her. 


	8. The Lake

Disclaimer: anyone or anything that were mentioned in the Harry Potter books or Movie belong to JK Rowling and WB, not me. I only own the plot and Jayme, if even that...  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it has taken me even longer to get chapter 8 out. I wasn't happy with the little reviews I got for chapter 7 so I was reluctant to write this one at all. But, I'm feeling sad and I suppose George is too, so it's a perfect time to write. Don't forget to wish Oliver and James Phelps Happy Birthday on Monday, They'll be Sweet 16! Yey!! BTW, they play the Weasley Twins, if you didn't know that. They're so so so so sooooo cute!  
  
  
  
--  
  
Jayme was a little groggy as we walked back to the common room.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" she asked me not taking her eyes off the ground.  
  
"About half the class, but don't worry, you didn't miss anything," I reassured her.  
  
" I wasn't even sweating about that," She laughed and I joined her. She looked up at me with a smile.  
  
" You're laughing again George,"  
  
" Yeah, so? Do you not want me to?" I asked her a little offended.  
  
" No, No I don't mind. In fact, I think it's rather cute," She said with an even bigger smile. I couldn't help but be embarrassed. I had a smirk on my face and so did she. The conversation died as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
" Do you remember the password?" I asked her, not knowing it myself.  
  
" I forgot it," she said a little embarrassed.  
  
There were no Gryffindors near us, as most of them went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
" Well, do you just want to go to lunch then, since we can't drop off our books?" I offered. She grinned at me and sighed, " Yeah, I guess so." She started to walk infront of me, but I quickly met up with her.  
  
" May I carry your books?" I asked her.  
  
She stopped and looked at me, "Why are you being so bloody nice to me now?" she asked me with a little anger was in her voice.  
  
I had been hoping a look of hurt was on my face, because that's what I had been feeling.  
  
"Jayme, I'm just trying to get to know you. I didn't give you a fair chance in the beginning and, You know what? Forget it, Carry your own bloody books!" I said and stomped on without her.  
  
I sat at the table feeling guilty. Hey, well at least I wasn't alone this time. Lee Jordan was next to me going on and on about the Quidditch game earlier that day. While, Alicia Spinnet showed off her new bruise from the attack of my Bludger. As the rest of the Quidditch Team ranted on how Malfoy should have been counted a foul, Jayme sat down next to me.  
  
"'Ello George," She said sounding sorry,  
  
" Hi," It barely escaped my mouth as I didn't even look up at her,  
  
" I'm sorry about asking you that. I didn't realize you were trying to patch things up..." Her words faded as she didn't really know what else to say. I looked up at her feeling even more guilty than I had earlier.  
  
" It's okay," I replied just as her arms flew around my body and squeezed me. She was hugging me and you know, I didn't mind. I wish she would have stayed like that longer, but I guess it had to end sometime.  
  
As she drew away, I saw tears form in her eyes. My eyebrows popped up in shock.  
  
"Jayme, are you okay?" I whispered.  
  
She only shook her head and reached the mashed potatoes.  
  
" Jayme, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't've jumped on you lie that. It's really my fault." I said honestly, but also trying to back her feel better.  
  
She looked at me and bit her lip and answered," No, it was mine, but really, lets drop it."  
  
When I was finished eating, I followed Alicia, who knew the password, to the common room.  
  
"You like her," Alicia smiled at me.  
  
" Like who?" I asked knowing perfectly well who she meant.  
  
"Jayme, you fancy Jayme Wood. Am I right?"  
  
I made a smirk and answered, " I dunno, She's pretty and all, but along with it you get the attitude. Okay, Yes, I fancy her a bit. But, don't go off telling that to everyone Ally," I rambled.  
  
"I knew it!" She squealed.  
  
"Oh hush and say the password."  
  
"Slytherins suck!" She said aloud and the portrait opened.  
  
" You're joking me!" I laughed  
  
"Nope," she shook her head and giggled.  
  
Inside the Common room was quiet, but full of warmth. The fire was at its highest and flames burned furiously. I sat down on the couch and chatted a bit with Alicia (and apologized about the Bludger), before the room started to fill up with Gryffindors.  
  
"Say George, you wanna play Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked me, his eyes glowing in delight.  
  
" Why do you always want to play? You always win, you know that, don't you? It's not you'll be getting a surprise ending and actually lose," I said realizing a simple 'no' would have been better.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders and went on to find someone else. Nice that he was in a good mood, or he would have made an argument about my comment.  
  
Jayme strolled in with Ginny at her side talking about Transfigurations. Jayme waved to me as Ginny bounded over to me.  
  
"Hey George!" She said smiling. " I just received a letter from Mum and Dad,"  
  
" Oh really? What's it say?" I asked looking at the piece of parchment she held in her hand.  
  
" Mum says we can come home for Christmas!" She said in a very giddy voice.  
  
Christmas? Wow, I didn't realize it was about that time yet.  
  
"All right!" I said, very happy that we could actually go home this year.  
  
" Yes, and Bill will be able to come home too."  
  
"What about Charlie?" I asked, seeing Jayme's eyes go wide. She probably never realized we had so many kids in our family.  
  
" Charlie can't come home, as usual. You know, the dragons and all." She said with a look of disappointment. She got along better with Charlie than with any one of us. " But, Percy will be home!" She said as if that were the problem's solution  
  
"Oh, great." I said and turned and looked into the fireplace. Yes, I still blamed Percy for Fred's change.  
  
"Hey George, do you wanna go to the lake with me?" Jayme asked from behind me. Alicia smiled greatly and nudged me to go with her.  
  
"Sure," I said getting up from the couch.  
  
Jayme and I left the huge castle and strolled onto the grounds. We passed Hagrid's Hut, but not before stopping to pet Fang, and made our way down to the lake, where we sat down on the sand.  
  
" I cannot begin to tell you how much I fancy this lake," She said gazing into the deep blue water.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is lovely," I said not even looking at it.  
  
" So you don't want Percy at home for Christmas, eh?" She asked me. I thought she had been reading my mind.  
  
"No, No I don't. He's a bloody git. I can't stand him anymore," I announced. She looked at me a snd shook her head smiling.  
  
" You know, it's not really Percy's fault that Fred quit. Besides, they're both your brothers, you should forgive them."  
  
"It is Percy's fault!" I told her. She raised her eyebrows at me.  
  
"Okay, it's not, but still, I need someone to blame."  
  
"You just don't wanna blame yourself," she said to me, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would I blame myself?" I asked her.  
  
"Because YOU got selfish about it." That was true, but that still wasn't a reason to blame myself.  
  
"Whatever," I shrugged and skipped across the lake.  
  
"Don't do that George!" She screamed. " The creatures down there get angry about that! They might come up here and eat us now!" I laughed so hard, I was lying on my back, tears in my eyes, when I finally stopped.  
  
" They might get mad, but they would never eat us!" I told her.  
  
"Sure, that's what little second year Abe said before the giant squid ate him!" She yelled at me, raising from the ground, in a pursuit of escaping the monster's reach.  
  
I shook my head at her and stood up beside her.  
  
"There are no deadly monsters down there, I promise." I said, my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my hand and then back at me.  
  
"You promise do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"How are you going to prove that to me?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I could throw you in the lake, but I don't want you to get your knickers in a knot," I explained to her. She laughed at me and replied, " Let's go back in, It's getting chilly." We walked up back to the castle, side by side, talking. Something very innocent happened just then. She reached down and grabbed hold of my hand. She traced the sides of my fingers before we interlaced. She looked at me and blushed.  
  
" I like your eyes too," She commented looking at me. I looked down at our hands and smiled.  
  
"Well, there's no denying I fancy you, Jayme." I said while butterflies floated around in my stomach.  
  
AN: Well Yes, This is getting lamer, but what can I say? It's cute right? Well, just tell me what ya think by sending in a review! I love reviews even if they are flames!!! I lets me know that at least SOMEONE is reading my work. Please, I'm begging you review this! If I don't get enough, I may stop. I LIVE off reviews, they inspire me to write more, so more reviews= more chapters! Thank you!! 


	9. Prefect to Prefect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because it all belongs to the beautiful, talented, wonderful J. K. Rowling. Jayme Wood belongs to me, but no one else does!  
  
AN: So sorry that this has taken me forever to get out. I was seriously have writer's block. Don't worry! I know the ending I just couldn't figure out what to do in the mid-time. Anywhoo, here it is, it's rather short but hey at least its out, right? no? didn't think so oh well Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!! more reviews=the quicker the chapters come out  
  
  
  
I don't know if I could ever fully explain how frustrated I was with Fred.  
  
"Fred, want to go spy on the girls?" I asked referring to Angelina, Alicia and Katie.  
  
"George, we're Seventh years," Fred replied.  
  
"So?"  
  
"We're a bit too old for that," Fred said.  
  
Excuse me, what? Too old for spying on girls? Hit me over the head with a lead pipe! I never thought I'd hear that.  
  
"Want to play Wizard's chess?" I asked him, giving this a second shot.  
  
"George, can't you see I'm studying for the Potions quiz?"  
  
Blimey, what is this kid? Stupid? Spoke too soon...  
  
"That's not until next Friday," I told him.  
  
"So? It's better to study early than too late," Fred said.  
  
I had a feeling that comment was directed towards me.  
  
"Fine, I didn't really wanna hang around you anyway. You always bring me down, but anyway, if you wanna find me, I'll be in the Great Hall. I'll go so if Ron wants to play Wizard's chess." I said, not knowing if I was really sincere about any of it.  
  
Fred looked up at me. He was trying to hide that he was hurt, but when you look just like someone else, it's a tad bit hard to hide any expression. " All right," he mumbled and returned to his paper.  
  
I walked down to the Great Hall realizing that maybe being a prefect wasn't so bad. You had good grades, most people looked up to, and in my family you got new robes. Yeah, how fair was that. Fred gets new robes just because he became a prefect, while, I sit here suffering in my short, old robes.  
  
"Hello George, how are you?" Hermione asked as I sat down next to her and Harry.  
  
"Thanks for asking 'Mione. I'm pretty good, how about you guys?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm okay, a wee bit nervous about the Potions test though," Hermione said as Ron looked at me and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, that's next week," Ron told her.  
  
"Yes, it is Ron, but it's better to study now than wait until the last minute," She answered. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.  
  
"So, Harry, how ya doing?" I asked ignoring Hermione, who was sounding like Fred.  
  
"I'm all right, I still feel awful about losing to Slytherin. I should have caught the Snitch, it was right there and then.…"  
  
"Harry, let it go. It's okay, we have more games to play and a lot more bums to kick, so don't dwell on this," I said. He grinned and I felt much better, like maybe not everyone hated me.  
  
"So what are you doing down here George?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione.  
  
"Ah, well, I wanted to hang out with Fred, but he's too busy studying. So, I came down here to see if you wanted to play Wizard's Chess." Ron broke his glaze from Hermione and looked towards me with his popped eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna play!" Ron cheered.  
  
  
  
After and hour and a half later, the chess game was over. Ron had beat me, of course. Sometimes I wonder where did he get all this, or where he picked all up. Definitely wasn't from Dad.  
  
"Good game, eh?" Ron mocked me. I laughed and shook me head. Not that he noticed (he was too busy looking at Hermione).  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you have any plans for Christmas?" I asked.  
  
She looked up from her book briefly and answered, "I'll probably just go home and spend it with my parents. They're usually busy this time of year. You know, with all the sugar everyone eats over the holidays."  
  
"You're more than welcome to come spend Christmas with us 'Mione," Ron piped in before Hermione even finished the rest of her sentence.  
  
"You might want to ask Mum about that one Ron," I replied. Hermione blushed and went back to her book.  
  
"Harry you're coming for Christmas, correct?" Fred said strolling into the Great hall and sitting beside Ron.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh you're studying too, Hermione? Smart girl you are," Fred said completely ignoring Harry and reaching across the table to look at what chapter review she was at.  
  
"Yes, I've been studying all day, but I can't seem to understand the Elano Charm, I mean who *really* wants snails to wiggle up their legs?" Hermione wondered aloud. Fred practically was lying across the table now, trying to explain to Hermione why the spell can sometimes be useful. I got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's his problem?" Fred asked. Ron shrugged even though he knew what was wrong.  
  
"He's upset Fred. You've been completely ignoring him since the school year started. You never play chess with him or play pranks. That's what you guys did all the time. You were his bestfriend, you were his idol. And then, you quit Quidditch. How awful is that? The one thing that wasn't really all about him, it was about a team. And you just leave it like it never meant anything to you. Not only did you let down George, you let down the rest of the team too." Hermione preached. Fred's jaw dropped as he look at Hermione in confusion. Then, he looked over at Harry, who as soon as Fred made eye contact with him, looked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Blimey, Hermione. He's not a bloody puppy dog! He's practically an adult, he can take care of himself. He doesn't need me at all, he only thinks he does!" Fred shouted. "I left Quidditch because it would take time away from my homework. I thought you of all people would understand that!"  
  
"Brains isn't everything Fred, you need to know when to relax. And that's what Quidditch is good for!" She argued back.  
  
"Right, dodging brutal balls that could crack your head open, yup, that's definitely what I call relaxation," Ron commented sarcastically. Both Fred and Hermione gave him a death glance.  
  
"Like I was saying, you shouldn't have given up Quidditch. You can be a prefect and play Quidditch at the same time, difficult but possible. Besides, isn't that kinda what prefects want? difficulty?" Hermione finished what she had been saying. I'm not sure she knew exactly what she was saying, but I agreed with her. Oh wait, I'm not supposed to be hearing any of this am I? Oh well, those are the special advantages you get when you know all the secret passage ways in Hogwarts.  
  
Fred just grumbled some words to himself and got up and left. Luckily, for me, I knew exactly where he was going; The Quidditch Pitch. Yeah sure look at me weird like that, but every time one of us was upset, you could always find us at the Quidditch Pitch. Even if Fred had changed, I doubt he would give up such a tradition.  
  
Fred stormed out of the Castle doors and speed walked down to the open, green field. When I got to the pitch, there was Fred, on an old Quidditch broom hitting a wild bludger with a bat. I watched him take out all his anger out on the bludger, but deep inside I felt like he really didn't know what angry really felt like. He had no reason to be angry. He did nothing to hurt himself, just others.  
  
Just then Fred dropped his bat on accident and sped to the ground to retrieve it before the bludger came back to him. Lucky me, he dropped the bat  
  
"Oy!" He yelled slamming right into me. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I- I came to see if you were all right…" I stuttered.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine. Just letting some of my frustrations out," he replied.  
  
"Uh, Fred Duck!" I shouted as the bludger came torpedoing towards us. I picked up the club, in which seemed to play out in slow motion, and hit the bludger.  
  
"Nice one, you're still a good beater," Fred complimented me.  
  
"Obviously, or I wouldn't be on the team."  
  
"Did you come down here to talk to me or insult me?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, neither actually. Okay, I kinda want to talk to you," I replied.  
  
Bells chimed over Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Time for Transfiguration!" Fred shouted dropping his broom and club on the spot and ran into the castle.  
  
"Jerk," I mumbled picking up the broom and placing it into the Equipment shack. I picked up the bat, after I wrestled the bludger into its trunk.  
  
"Phew," I wiped the sweat from my face and walked off the field.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you're late!" Professor McGonagall stated.  
  
"Is that so Professor?" I sarcastically replied. I looked over at Fred who was now shaking his head back and forth, in a look of embarrassment.  
  
"Sit down Weasley. I will write you a detention up after class for being late and I am taking 10 points from Gryffindor for you unnecessary sarcasm." I rolled my eyes as I plopped my books down on my desk.  
  
"What's wrong Geor-" Jayme started to ask me something but I cut her off to quickly.  
  
"Jayme, Leave me alone. I have a lot on my mind and don't have time to listen to you criticize me." Jayme looked at me in amazement, and not in a very good amazement either.  
  
"You can be such a bloody jerk George, did you know that? As sweet as golden retriever one moment, and the next you're a mad Pit Bull," She said. Goofy Gosh, she was so cute when she got mad. I loved the things she came up with to say. A golden retriever? Blimey, I didn't know my hair was that pretty. 


End file.
